Let It Snow
by Looka'sMagicHell
Summary: It's Christmas, and Danny finds it extra difficult to figure out what present to get to Sam... But will he see that all she wants for Christmas is him? DXS FLUFF!


**Author's Note: **Guess who? Yep, it's me!  
>I know, I know, it's been FOREVER since I posted anything on here, but after I finished Shipwrecked, I started trying to work on some original stories, so I abandoned the world of DP for a while, but thinking that I've gone way too long without posting anything, I decided, "What better time to post anything but Christmas?" So, here it is! I've had this idea some time around Halloween, but since it was Christmas themed, I had to make myself wait till I could post it. And yes, I am aware that Christmas is still in two days, but I still can't wait any longer, so consider this your pre-Christmas present! xD<p>

Anyways, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Danny Phantom, but my Christmas wish is for Santa to bring me the contract that would make it mine... So, Butch Hartman, don't be too freaked out when an old fat guy comes down your chimney and steals the contract, 'kay? xP

* * *

><p><strong>Let It Snow<strong>

The cold wind rustled softly through the Fenton threshold, and a sleeping Danny Fenton stirred slightly in his sleep. He was dreaming of the usual: the one and only Goth, Sam Manson. Of course, he'd never admit to anyone that he'd been dreaming about her – not even Tucker – but that didn't mean he never secretly enjoyed these dreams whenever they came along.

In this dream, they were both having a picnic under an oak tree in the park, enjoying the sunshine, the fresh air, and each other's company. She leaned in and kissed his cheek softly, causing a sleeping Danny to unconsciously smile in his sleep. He knew that nothing could ruin this perfect dream…  
>"<em>Merry<em>_Christmas!_"

Well, except that.

Awakened from his parent's loud cry, Danny moaned and covered his face with his pillow, trying to drown out the real world and get back to his dream. Of course, no one had ever said that today would be his day, but he couldn't help but wish for a few more hours of sleep until the day was over.

Well, technically, it wasn't Christmas yet; Christmas was tomorrow, and every other sane person in the world had already gone shopping for presents. Danny, on the other hand, wished that he could just sleep through the entire thing – he already did that at school, so what difference did it make?

But Danny knew that he couldn't do that. Since last Christmas had been a complete disaster, he promised himself that he would put a little effort this year – plus, he was looking forward to getting Sam a present; hell, it might even trigger her feelings towards him if he got her exactly what she wanted. Of course, that was easier said than done, but hey, the guy was being hopeful.

Realizing there was no way he could get back to sleep, he rolled over and got up, stretching. He quickly took a shower and changed, and headed downstairs. He, Sam and Tucker had plans to meet up at her place for breakfast, and they planned they'd get out to enjoy their only ghost-free time because of the "Christmas-Treaty" thing they got going on.

"See you guys," Danny said as he passed the kitchen and headed to the front door.

"Danny, sweetie, where are you going?" His mother, Maddie, asked.

"Tucker and Sam and I already have breakfast plans," he explained shortly, opening the door.

"Well, don't forget to borrow the Christmas lights from Sam for tomorrow," she reminded him.

"Got it, Mom," he said. He got out, and was about to head to an alley so he can go ghost when he heard his Dad shout out, "And don't forget the pudding!"

"I won't!" he yelled back. He dashed into a nearby alley, turned ghost, and flew over Amity Park, heading towards the Manson mansion.

People were already setting up Christmas decorations all over their house, some were out doing late Christmas shopping, and kids were playing around. Even though it was late December, it hadn't snowed yet, which was odd, since it snowed every year at this time.

He had already gotten everyone a gift – his parents, Jazz and Tucker – but every time he tried to think of something to get Sam his mind turned blank. He had been asking her all week what she wanted for Christmas, but her answer was always the same annoying word, "Nothing." He thought it would be slightly difficult to get her a gift – her being rich and having everything and all of that – but it was even harder than he thought. He wanted to leave a great impression and show her that he cared about her – more than friends – but at this rate all he was going to do was prove to her how really clueless he was. Well, that was about to change.

Landing in front of her door, he took a quick look around and changed back to human, and rang the doorbell. Her parents had been away on a business conference, but they were going to be back tomorrow to celebrate Christmas with her.

The door opened, and her butler – James, Danny thought his name was – stood there.

"Good morning, Mr. Fenton," he greeted.

"Hey there, James," Danny said, smiling warmly as he stepped in.

"Miss Manson and Mr. Foley are in the living room," he informed him, and Danny thanked him and made his way towards the living room. Sam was sitting on the couch, a cup of hot chocolate in hand, while Tucker was sitting upside down on the leather brown bean bag chair, playing with his PDA.

"Hey guys," Danny said, grinning and making his way to sit next to Sam.

"Hey," Tuck and Sam said unconsciously. Sam's eyes were glued to the TV, and Tucker was busy saving Mario's girlfriend on his PDA.

"So, Sam," he said, realizing she was watching some Johnny Depp movie. "Have you decided what you want for Christmas yet?"

Sam rolled her eyes, but didn't take her eyes off the screen when she replied. "Sure," she said with a hint of sarcasm. "Tell me if you ever meet Johnny Depp."

"Come on, Sam," Danny said in a pleading tone. "It can't be that hard to tell me what you want."

"Look, I already told you I don't want anything," Sam said, turning to him with an irritated look. "I already have all I need – well, except the right to ban meat from all over the state."

Danny turned thoughtful. "Hm," he murmured. "Interesting."

"Danny!" Tucker said in a disbelieved tone, giving him a look. "If you even think about it, you and I are going to have issues, man."

Danny smirked at his friend and then turned back to Sam. "Come on, you have to want at least _one_thing for Christmas, right?"

"Danny, I already told you," Sam said, but she actually looked amused this time, "I don't want anything. Don't waste your money on something I can easily have."

Danny grunted in defeat, slumping down on the couch. He folded his arms across his chest and pouted, looking like a little kid when his Mom told him he couldn't have a cookie before dinner. "Fine," he grumbled.

Sam chuckled, and then turned back to the TV. In truth, she _did_want something for Christmas: for Danny to be hers. Well, not hers as in her property, but hers as in – oh, you know what I mean! And it wasn't just for that holiday; she wanted him so bad every day since she first met him; how those blue eyes would glimmer when he thought of an idea, how his lips would tug up in a smile every time he saved Amity Park. Of course, she knew she didn't stand a chance, since he was so head over heels with Paulina and Valerie. The thought made Sam want to puke all over their 'pretty faces' and designer clothes.

Returning to reality, Sam realized that her movie had ended. Taking a sip from her hot chocolate and trying not to scream at Danny that all she wanted for Christmas was _him_, she starting flipping through channels. Nothing was on, so she settled for letting the TV stay on the News Channel.

"So," she said casually, "what do you guys wanna do today?"

"How about we go to the public pool?" Tucker suggested, getting up and sitting properly on the bean bag.

"The pool?" Danny asked incredulously. "In this weather?"

"Hey, it's never cold if it doesn't snow," Tucker said.

"Why hasn't it snowed, by the way?" Sam asked, suddenly interested in the subject. "Usually it starts snowing by early December."

Tucker shrugged. "Beats me."

As if on cue, a news reporter appeared on TV, and the headline was 'No Snow This Winter?'

"No snow this winter?" Danny said as he leaned forward, reading the headline. "What's that supposed to mean?"

The news reporter started saying that scientists have declared that there would be no snow in the Middle West this year. Not to dwell on the scientific stuff, but all in all the temperature was too high for snow flakes to form due to the increasing amount of carbon released in the factory that recently opened up near Amity Park. Scientists hoped that this problem would subdue by next year, but no one could never really know.

"This is a joke, right?" Sam said in disbelief.

"Well, it came on a news channel and scientists said that," Danny shrugged, "so I don't see any reason for them to joke. Besides, it kinda does make sense."

"Man," Sam said in disappointed. "This is bull. I mean, no snow this year? What is Christmas without snow?" She sighed. "I never really thought I'd want it to snow this bad before."

"Wow, thanks Sam," Tucker said, grinning, not really giving a damn about the crisis going on. "You just gave me an idea for your Christmas present; a snow ball."

"Damn it!" Danny face-palmed himself. "I was getting that idea!"

"Hey, I called it!" Tucker said, raising a hand at him in a 'back-off' gesture.

"I guess it's not a big deal," Sam shrugged, sighing. Closing the TV, she added, "So, how about we go to The Nasty Burger for some breakfast and then plan to do whatever then?"

"Sounds good," Danny shrugged, and Tucker nodded his agreement.

"Okay, give me a second to change into a sweater and we'll head off," Sam shortly said before she got out and dashed up to her room. Danny and Tucker walked to the front door and waited for her.

"Great, _now_what am I supposed to do?" Danny thought out loud in frustration.

"Dude, just get her like an Evanescence CD or something," Tucker said, looking bored with the effort Danny was trying to make.

"It's not just about the present, Tucker," Danny said. "I want to get her something that will show her that I care enough to _want_to try hard."

Tucker got a gleam in his eyes, finally understanding why he was fretting so hard over this present issue. He decided not to say anything, since the poor halfa already had a lot of things to worry about.

"What are you gonna do?" Tucker asked.

"Well, she did say that she hated the fact that it wasn't going to snow this year," Danny thought over. "But that's not possible, how could _I_make it–" Danny stopped midsentence. It was as if a light bulb turned on above his head, and he got a thoughtful glint in his eyes.

"Um, Danny?" Tucker said, weirded out that he suddenly stopped talking and was smiling slyly. "What are you up to?"

"Sam _did _say she wanted it to snow, right?" Danny said slyly.

Tucker snickered. "Bro, come on, we're talking about _snow_here. I don't think you can really make it snow."

Danny gave him a thoughtful and sly look. "Hmm… can I?"

* * *

><p>"Merry Christmas, Sam!" Tucker said as he handed Sam her present. It was a small black box, which was tied with a purple ribbon. Sam already knew it was a snow ball, but she liked it that Tucker had put an, well, <em>effort <em>in her gift.

It was Christmas morning, and Sam, Tucker and Jazz were all huddled up in her living room by the fireplace. A Christmas tree was set up at the corner, and a plate of hot chocolates was on the coffee table. Everyone had celebrated Christmas early with their parents, and had headed to Sam's place afterwards for the traditional gift exchanges. Sam's parents weren't back from their business conference yet, but they were thoughtful enough to send her a message on her phone wishing her a merry Christmas and that they would be back by that night.

Taking the box from Tucker, Sam rolled her eyes and grinned, saying, "Wow, I wonder what it is!" getting it out, she found it was a snow ball. She was about to jokingly scold Tucker when she realized what it was. In the small orb, there was a figurine of Danny Phantom in a flying pose, and a small city loomed downwards. Smiling unconsciously to herself, she shook the snow ball so that the small white confetti erupted into snow across the orb.

"Wow, this is really great, Tuck," Sam said softly, smiling. Looking back up to him, she said, "Thank you."

"No problem," Tucker said, smiling. "Does that mean you're willing to upgrade my memory card into a car?"

She rolled her eyes and laughed. "In your dreams, Techno-Geek."

"Let me see that," Jazz said curiously, admiring the snow ball. "Wow, very creative; sure beats the psychology book you got me."

"Hey, I thought you'd like it!" Tucker said defensively. "I took one look at it and I knew that you might as well have been the one who wrote it."

She gave him a look. "That's because I _was_the one who wrote it!"

"Guys, you've already had that fight two times already, get over it!" Sam said, not willing to listen to their fight _again_. They both stopped bickering, but not before they gave each other challenging looks and turned away.

"Hey, where's Danny?" Tucker said, changing the subject.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, putting the snow ball back into its cotton-filled little box. "He's _really _late, and he missed the gift exchanges. Where is he?"

Jazz shrugged. "He already gave me and Tucker our gifts; maybe he's busy getting yours?"

"He's getting my gift on Christmas morning?" Sam asked in bewilderment. It just didn't make any sense to her. Danny had given Jazz her gift at morning when the 'family gift exchanges' thing was going on, and Jazz had given Tucker the earphones Danny had bought for him. But until now, he hadn't shown up or even called to say where he was. They had waited a while when they got there, starting small conversations and drinking hot chocolate, but when an hour passed they decided they had waited long enough.

Jazz shrugged. "Hey, this is Danny we're talking about; you never know what he's gonna do next."

As if on cue, Sam's phone buzzed. She didn't even need to check the ID before she answered, "Where are you?"

"Well, hello to you too, Sammy," Danny said, and Sam could almost see him grinning and rolling his eyes.

"Don't 'hello' me," she said. "You're like an hour late, and we've already given each other the gifts."

"And tell him I'm not fully satisfied with the earphones," Tucker told her, shoving his face into the phone as if to make sure Danny heard it. Sam shoved him aside with a roll of her eyes.

"Where are you?" Sam repeated.

"I am currently on the roof of your house," Danny replied.

"Wait, you're where?" she was already getting up from where she was cozily snuggled up in a blanket and heading towards the stairs. Tucker was about to follow, but Jazz stopped him before he could. He was about to ask her what was wrong, but the sly smile playing at her lips was enough to shut him up.

"Just come on," Danny urged Sam. "I can't show you my gift unless it's up here."

"Why do I need to see my gift on the roof?" Sam asked him as she bounded up the stairs, already on the third floor and one floor away from the roof.

"You'll see," he said. She was about to argue again when he hung up, having no choice but to see what he wanted. Sighing, she took the last step and opened the small door to the attic. She had a small attic, and at the end of it there was a small window that she could step through and onto the roof.

"Now, what is so important that I have to…" she had only stepped on the roof floor when she felt something soft hit her head. Looking up, she sucked in a small breath as flakes of snow fell on her. She laughed, mesmerized by the small white flakes falling around her. It would seem childish, but she never knew how much she'd missed snow until that moment. Looking back in front of her, she saw Danny standing, grinning, as if he was laughing at her.

"But how?" Sam asked, her grin stretched all the way across her face. "I thought they said that it wouldn't snow this year!"

He smiled. "Merry Christmas, Sammy."

"Wait," she said, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion. "_You_did this? But how–"

"Never underestimate the power of a half ghost with ice powers." Danny said with a grin.

Sam was speechless. It was one thing to go to the trouble and spend all the money and time in the world trying to buy the perfect gift that Sam would use every single day and treasure forever, but it was a completely different thing for someone to bend the laws of nature and make it _snow_, just for her.

"I," Sam took a deep breath, trying to find the words to say. "I don't know what to say."

"Hold that thought," Danny said, holding up a finger. "It's not over yet."

Sam couldn't help but laugh incredulously. "There's more than this? How could you possibly find _another_–"

She shut up when Danny pointed upwards. Looking up, she found that right above their heads was a small mistletoe floating in midair. Her first thought was questioning how it was just floating there, but hey, the guy was able to make it snow, so it was better to leave the matter unquestioned.

She looked back at Danny in confusion, about to ask him what was going on, when a pair of lips attacked her mouth.

Okay, to say Sam was surprised would be an understatement. She was shocked, confused, bewildered, happy, ecstatic, fantastic, amazing, and any other good word you'd like to throw in there.

After just standing there, frozen by shock, she realized she shouldn't question the Christmas miracle and kissed him back. She could feel that Danny was relieved by her answer – it only dawned on her then that he was afraid that her freeze was that of rejection – because he cupped her cheeks with his hands as Sam held onto them, not wanting to let go. Unfortunately, they had to, since oxygen was also a necessity for life.

When they let go and took deep breaths, all they could do was stare into each other's eyes. Okay, a little cliché, but it was like they could read all the years of pain and love in there. After all, the eyes _are _the windows to the soul, right?

Sam cleared her throat when Danny let go and the mistletoe was gone with the wind. "Well, I stand corrected," Sam said, and they both laughed. "Since when?"

"Well, I kinda got the idea from the snow ball thing–"

"Not the snow, you idiot," Sam cut him off, laughing and rolling her eyes. "I mean… the kiss. You like me?"

"Like you? No, no," Danny said, laughing nervously. Seeing the confused and hurt look on Sam's face, he smiled softly and brought his face close to hers, so she would have to look at him. Softly, he said, "I _love_you, Sammy."

She couldn't help smiling and shaking her head, still not able to believe it was actually happening. "I guess there really are Christmas miracles," she whispered. "I love you too."

They were about to close in for another kiss when someone stomped onto the roof. Turning away from each other, they both saw Tucker struggling to make it to the roof without falling on his butt and slipping on the snow.

"What the?" he said once he stood on the floor and found it was snowing. "Jazz wasn't kidding! It really is snowing!"

Looking over to them, his look of happiness was washed away by that of annoyance. "Wait, so let me get this straight," he said. "Sam gets snow, a kiss, and a declaration of love, and all I get are some stinking earphones? That's it, next year I'm getting a car!"

Danny and Sam couldn't help laughing and walking over to his side. "We'll see, Tuck," Danny said, looking at Sam and winking. "Who knows? Christmas is a time of miracles, isn't it?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **How's that for a comeback? xD I don't know, I think it's pretty good. I don't even know WHERE I got that Christmas present idea, but I guess I also wanted it to snow this winter, so xP. But of course, that will not be happening. After all, do you see me hanging out with Danny Phanton? xP

Anyways, your Christmas present to me can be by reviewing! xD

~ Looka'sMagicHell ~


End file.
